theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
Zende Dominguez
| }} /Gallery|Gallery}} }} Zende Dominguez is a character on the The Bold and the Beautiful, was last portrayed by Rome Flynn from 2015-2017. The character was last played by Daniel Smith from 2001-2002 and made a guest appearance in 2005. Character history While honeymooning in Africa, newly-married Kristen Forrester (Tracy Melchior) and Antonio "Tony" Dominguez (Paulo Benedeti) noticed that they had lost a roll of film. A mysterious boy showed up with the film to return it. As they began to talk to him they formed a bond with him. The boy, named Zende, invited them to visit him before they left the country. Kristen and Antonio were shocked to discover that Zende had been orphaned when both parents died of AIDS. Zende had lived at an orphanage with his younger brother, but sadly, his brother also died of the disease. To help pay his way, Zende worked around the orphanage and helped take care of the younger children. Kristen and Tony discovered when Zende became too old to live in the orphanage he would probably end up on the streets or working anywhere he could find work. On their return to Los Angeles, Kristen and Tony admitted that Zende had never left their thoughts. They had both been drafting letters to send him. Since Antonio had been battling HIV himself, he felt a special connection to Zende; the couple saw this as the first chance to have a family of their own. They decided to rush back to Africa and start adoption proceedings immediately. They legally adopted young Zende, choosing to give him both of their surnames. Zende went to live with Kristen and Tony, who have since left Los Angeles (with Zende) and are currently living in Florida. Return To Los Angeles In 2015, an adult Zende returned to L.A. and wanted to start at the bottom at his family's design house, Forrester Creations, despite his connections. Zende met fellow intern Nicole Avant but didn't act on his attraction to her until she kissed his half-cousin, Thomas Forrester. Just as Zende and Nicole began exploring a relationship, Nicole decided to become a surrogate for her transgender sister, Maya Avant; Zende worried that Nicole's pregnancy would come between them. His doubts reinforced by Nicole's intolerant father, Julius Avant, Zende broke up with a pregnant Nicole and succumbed to the persistent advances of Nicole's childhood friend Sasha Thompson, a budding model Zende was tasked with photographing. But Zende couldn't return Sasha's feelings and snuck into Nicole's hospital room dressed as an orderly to witness the birth of the baby. Moved, Zende planned to reunite with Nicole until Sasha announced she herself was pregnant. Dubious about the timing, Zende reconciled with Nicole before admitting he might be Sasha's babydaddy. When it came out that Sasha faked her pregnancy test, Zende forgave Sasha, then got an assignment to snap Sasha modeling lingerie, which upset Nicole. But Zende and Nicole soon moved past it and made love for the first time. Later, Zende attended baby Lizzy Forrester's christening and seemed concerned when Sasha started getting cozy with Thomas. Zende stood with his family in boycotting grandfather Eric Forrester's wedding to Quinn Fuller, a woman with a criminal past, but felt guilty afterwards, especially when an enraged Eric collapsed from a brain hemorrhage. When it seemed that Nicole had agreed to become a surrogate for Rick Forrester and Maya a second time, Zende got drunk at a party and whisked Sasha away to Hawaii. On the way home, believing he and Nicole were over, Zende kissed Sasha, then made love to her on the Forrester jet, where Nicole caught them together. Informed that Nicole had changed her mind about the surrogacy at the last minute, Zende apologized profusely and repeatedly proposed marriage to Nicole, crushed when Nicole wanted nothing more to do with him. Zende had no answers for Sasha when she asked what that meant for them. Zende continued trying to win Nicole over, and finally did with an extravagant horse-and-carriage proposal; after Nicole said yes, Zende married her in a lavish ceremony at the Forrester mansion. Zende became suspicious of new intern Coco Spectra, whose great-aunt, Sally Spectra, had been famous for stealing Forrester designs for their own fashion house, Spectra Fashions; despite assurances from his teen cousin, R.J. Forrester, Zende decided to keep an eye on Coco, knowing R.J. couldn't be objective because of his crush on her. Zende felt he was right when Coco inadvertently helped her sister, namesake designer Sally Spectra, poach Forrester designs by unknowingly wearing jewelry rigged with cameras, but Zende changed his tune about Coco after she was willing to testify against Sally regarding the theft. Zende decided he wanted to follow in the footsteps of his adoptive parents and taught himself design, hoping to help Forrester replace its stolen collection. But Zende felt snubbed when Steffy Forrester and her father, Ridge Forrester, admitted they didn't have time to train him. Zende got his chance when Ridge fired his son, Thomas, for coming to the aid of his girlfriend, Sally, and investing $100,000 in Spectra to save it from the wrecking ball; novice Zende was tasked with replacing the experienced Thomas. Zende wanted a family with Nicole and got a taste when they were asked to sit for baby Lizzy while Rick and Maya were out of town. But Zende refused to believe it when Nicole announced she had been told by doctors that uterine scarring caused by giving birth to Lizzy may have rendered her unable to have any more children. Zende was thunderstruck when there was a glitch in Lizzy's adoption papers and Nicole considered raising Lizzy herself; Zende went up against Julius, who was encouraging Nicole to claim Lizzy, then helped talk Nicole into signing the corrected papers. Zende was tasked with designing swimwear for an upcoming Forrester fashion duel with Spectra Fashions in Monte Carlo, even taking a turn on the runway. Disappointed when Nicole begged off celebrating his success with a night out, Zende hit a club with Maya and ended up having to defend her from a bigot who was harassing her. Zende honored Maya's decision not to tell Rick or Nicole about the incident. Category:Forrester family Category:Dominguez family Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:African American characters Category:Characters Category:Current characters Category:Douglas family Category:Protagonists Category:Male characters